


White Chocolate Kisses

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Christmas is creeping up on Simon and Baz, but one of them is planning something.What is it?They have to wait until Christmas day to find out...Because of course they do.





	White Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve had this sitting unfinished in my flash drive for TWO YEARS since I finished reading Carry On. I finally got around to finishing it today. This is a milestone for myself so... Sorry. It's also really weird for me to see how my writing style has changed over the last few years.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading! I hope you have a great day!

There were so many things that had turned out perfect for Basilton as of late. His love for "Fru Fru coffee drinks" (As Simon liked to tease) was growing as he discovered the seasonal drinks. 

His beautiful boyfriend was happy and on the road to a very long, but expected, recovery, and most importantly, Christmas was almost here. 

"Baz, you know that we don't have to get each other presents this year, I mean, we never have before, so why start now?" Simon had, once again, pointed out the obvious.

Gods, he could be dense.

But it was one of the things that Baz adored. 

"Doesn't mean I'm going to not get you one, Snow. We’re a couple now." Baz snipped, a smile forming on his face as Simon's tail twitched playfully. 

He was still getting used to the tail.

“Will you say that again?”

“What? ‘Doesn’t mean I’m not going to get you one?’”

"You're an idiot, Baz..." Simon stuck out his tongue before getting up and moving the rest of pillows off the couch.

He liked being close to Baz. 

Silence fell over them both, either caught up in their phones or in Baz's case, his drink.

But it was a comfortable silence, so neither of them complained.

Simon, caught up in the one hit wonders of Vine, didn’t notice Baz staring at him over the top of the cup.

Yeah, he knew EXACTLY what he was going to get Simon. And gods, for the first time in his life, he could not wait for Christmas morning. 

-

Christmas at the apartment was exactly as you would imagine. Lots of bickering and lots of sweets.   
Penny and her family had dropped in, giving them their gifts and wishing them well for the new year. 

Baz’s family was still a bit...Miffed, but didn’t seem to hold it against either of them today.

Dinner and suits and ugly sweaters and all of the things that make Christmas, well, Christmas happened in a blur. Presents were opened and laughter was had. 

Penny had made Simon a tail cozy and that had sparked jokes between the three of them.

But Baz could hardly keep himself occupied throughout the day. Both had decided that morning to wait until the evening to exchange presents. 

But now, it seemed like a stupid decision.

And oh my god, Baz was climbing the wall by the time everyone left. 

His parents hadn’t helped with their dotting comments, making him blush every two seconds or making cute jabs at Simon.

He was borderline mental by the time Aunt Fiona left. 

Simon shut the door after waving the last of the guests goodbye and turned to face Baz. 

“Can I give you your present now?” Both asked it at the same time, turning bright red and laughing.

“Excited, Snow?” Mocked Baz.

“Excited, Baz?” Mimicked Simon. 

They made their way to the couch in fits of laughter, sitting down beside each other.

“You first…” Simon was nervous, it made the air in the room almost electric.

“Okay. Well.” Baz rubbed his hands on his jeans, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“You know I love you. And you know that I wanted to make this Christmas really special, but I could only think of one thing that would do it justice.”

He got off the couch, on his knees since the carpet kept making him wobble.

“Simon Snow. Love of my life and mortal enemy since first year, I love you so much and the day I kissed you for the first time in that forest was the very first day of my life. And... I want to be able to feel that for the rest of my life. So Simon Snow, I ask you this: will you do me the honor of being mine and marrying me?” 

He pulled out the small ring from his shirt pocket, watching Simon carefully. 

Simon took it and started laughing.

Laughing. 

Simon Fucking Snow was laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Baz was not sure how he should feel. 

More laughter.

“What the fuck, Simon?” Baz was trying not to laugh now too. He was nervous.

Simon reached into his pants pocket and pulling out a similar looking box. 

Baz’s breath caught in his throat.

“I was going to ask you if you would do me the honor of marrying me as well.” 

Now they were both laughing, trading rings and shaking their heads. 

“To have and to hold.” Baz said through soft chuckles.

“For better or for worse.” Simon wrapped his arms around the vampire’s shoulders.

“Until death do us part.” 

They both leaned in for a kiss, soft and sweet, but full of promise. Hands in hair and tracing the rings they both now wore.

“As long as we both shall live.” 

Silence and only silence.

Happiness and peace for years to come.

“Merry Christmas, Simon.”

“Merry Christmas, Baz.”


End file.
